


Mother Hen

by Mignun



Series: Itty Bitty Ori [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Gen, Mother Hen Dori, One Shot, babysitter!Dori, babysitter!Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mignun/pseuds/Mignun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my series, Itty Bitty Ori.</p><p>Nori tries to help Dori babysit the little ones, but the redhead has different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Hen

Nori tried his best not to smile, he really did. It was just so hard when he needed to be serious; however, seeing the expression on Dori's face made him reconsider. His older brother stood in the center of the kitchen, hands on his hips, and face turning crimson. Oddly enough, Dori almost looked exactly like their mother.

"You little cretins!" Dori finally screeched, but the four little dwarflings continued to run around the kitchen. With a sharp glare he called to Nori, "help me with this lot, you fool! It's your fault why they're like this!"

It really was, Nori thought with a grin. One never should give so much sugar to a ragtag bunch of dwarf children. He watched the chaos before him, proud of his work. Gimli, the youngest of the group, was trying his best to climb the kitchen table. His stubby hands kept grasping the leg, but he couldn't master the ability of pulling himself up. He was a determined little boy, Nori praised, one would who make Glóin very pleased.

His younger brother, Ori, was twirling around with his arms opened. He was mumbling a song under his breath, one Nori couldn't quite understand. Chocolate was smeared across his face – Mum wasn't kidding when she said that giving Ori chocolate was a bad idea. His face soon began to turn green, and Nori winced when Ori threw up on the floor.

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

Nori didn't know which Durin successor was which at the speed they were going. One moment, Fíli was on top of a chair, rocking it back and forth. When Nori tried to spot the other one, he'd look back at Fíli only to see Kíli in his spot! Powdered sugar covered their clothing, and he swore they were tracking vanilla frosting all over the floor.

"Help," little Ori said as he tugged Nori's trousers. The middle child of Elna couldn't help but grimace at the spittle on the little one's face. "Don't feel good."

"Yes, are you finally going to help?" Dori screamed with tiny Gimli in his arms. The son of Gloin tried to wrestle himself out of Dori's arms, "these buggers! I swear, Mum did this to me on purpose! I can't stand children now!"

"Really? Because I'm loving them!"

Dori was about to retort when he heard one of the Durin princes fall to the ground. With a groan, Dori turned to see Fíli lying in the muck Ori created. The prince had a large smile on his face to match his awed eyes. "This feels like mud."

"Mud?" Kíli queried in disgust. His nose was wrinkled as he helped his brother off the ground. "You smell."

Nori smiled wide when Dori groaned. "Seems like you have two babes to bathe; have fun with that, brother!"

"Oi! You're supposed to be helping me."

"I had plans with Bofur and Bifur before you began sobbing about having to look after the four of them. I'm only here out of pity," Nori retorted. "Besides, we all know you're the mother hen. Four little dwarflings shouldn't be a problem."

"B-But," Dori began to sputter, "you're the fiend who gave them the treats! You're the reason why two of them are covered in vomit!"

A small heaving noise disrupted the argument and the two looked down at Gimli. He heaved a bit before a massive amount of drool came out of his mouth, running onto his shirt. Nori leaned in and whispered, "make that three."


End file.
